<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letters by LanZiZhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259681">Love Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan'>LanZiZhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Master &amp; Servant, Master/Servant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>( The translated version of 《鸿雁集》) </p><p>I'm a publisher and a letter collector. If I die accidentally one day, I hope someone could pass on my most precious collection- a series of ancient letters, written by Mr. F and Mr. R, who had been astonishingly contacting each other for more than one thousand years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Frankenstein, Frankenstein &amp; Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am a publisher and a letter collector. The main target of my job is to collect the most peculiar handwritten letters of human history, dig up the commercial stories behind them, compile and publish them for sale. My collection of manuscripts includes political negotiations between all lords and aristocrats, official paper presented to monarchs, and even clandestine information exchanges between the pope and the King. But among all of them, no letters can be compared to the pack that I've been collected for years.<br/>
They are written on calfskin, parchment, papyrus and some other materials. Sometimes in Latin, sometimes in Old English, and many lost foreign languages were also used. They are all well preserved. Most of signatures for complimentary close were "Mr. F", and "Mr. R" only replied occasionally.<br/>
The world depicted in these letters is bizarre, and the chilling fact is that their communication last more than a thousand years, while their handwriting remains the same. I believe my family has been searching for these handcrafts on the market since my grandfather. And no matter how turmoil the society was, or how impoverished my family became, we never think about one second to sell off these secret manuscripts. I've been unable to find any latest manuscripts nowadays. I had them translated and chronologically composed (many of them are too old to recognize, or the translator couldn’t identify the ancient letters) After reading it, I was frightened, and some kind of relived. If what happened in the letters is true, I think there must be a lot of things that we don't know about this world. I can’t fully comprehend it, but it's the same world as ours - I guess.<br/>
I have no descendants, and if I leave this world one day, I wish someone could pass on my most precious collection, and when it comes to a right time, make it public.</p><p>Greetings to the honorable Lord R. I appreciate you taking me in. You know, it helps me a lot. But I have something else to do. I'll get back to you when I'm done.</p><p>F </p><p>Greetings to the honorable Lord R. It's an unfair censure. They really wronged me. I've stopped arresting nobles, I was just practicing with Lord Kesuttel. I'll be back in the afternoon to prepare high tea for you.<br/>
F </p><p>Honorable Lord R,<br/>
I apply for your permission to anticipate Keltyas’ athletic wrestling contest next month. I will constrain my power and try not to hurt a single tree. No house lords will complain about me to you. In fact, that's what I already promised Keltyas, but he insisted that I should get your approval first. What an antique. It’s such a waste of sheepskin.<br/>
F</p><p>Honorable Lord R,<br/>
I apply for your permission to anticipate Keltyas’ athletic wrestling contest next month. I promise I won’t show my weapon until it’s necessary. I will constrain my power and try not to hurt a single tree, or do harm to any public facilities. I will never ever kill anyone anymore. I would appreciate it if I could get your approval.<br/>
F</p><p>Honorable Lord R,<br/>
Sorry. I didn’t mean so. Some house lords may pay you a visit by the noon. Please do believe me, that’s not true!<br/>
F<br/>
(Noted by the translator: This letter with shallow ink marks and scrawled handwriting seems written hastily, the following translation may have omissions.)</p><p>Dear Master,<br/>
This is to state my mistakes as followings. I shouldn't have provoked my opponents to fight again when they were already weak and surrendered. My action obeys the rule of contest, I should be magnanimous enough…<br/>
I feel terribly sorry and I promise it won’t happen again. I will get my punishment whatever it is if I do.<br/>
I beg to remain, your most humble and obedient servant, F<br/>
(Noted by the translator: This letter is infuriatingly scrawled and full of nonsense! There are even five copies of the similar manuscripts that no one is willing to translate even if paid another twenty shillings! 1,000 words omitted here.) </p><p>Dear Master,<br/>
Your castle is completely quiet after you left. No lords came to break this serene again, so I have noticed many things I would not have discovered before. Birds start chirping at five o'clock sharp. Do you know that they learn from each other? When it rains, they don't make a sound. I can only hear the sound of wing-flapping outside the window. Sunshine bounces through your windows on the floor, dragging shadows step by step.  When the edge of shadow reaches the table, it’s afternoon then. Squirrels often come to your garden. Every time I see them, I sprinkle nuts on the grassland. You know, they are happy to have some cookies too. I wonder if they like honey cookies? I‘ll have a try next time.<br/>
How is everything?<br/>
Your faithfully, F</p><p>Dear master,<br/>
I could feel you in every conner of the castle. Everything stays the same except your presence. Well, actually, I lied. I accidentally broke a teacup while tidying up the cupboard that day. It’s apple-green, I think that's the one you like the most. I feel so sorry. I've been devastated for days. I don't know what to do.<br/>
How is everything?<br/>
Your guiltily, F.</p><p>Dear master,<br/>
It rained a lot in spring. Mushrooms came out in the forest around the mansion. I remember that Louis and Barton both love collecting mushrooms, but they don't come here anymore. Now the herons outside the window were perching on the wet pine branches, flapping their wings to teach the hatchlings. As soon as the rain stops, the young ones will try flying to the sky. They started a little earlier than last year. Homing pigeons coo all the time, they miss the time when they have missions once.<br/>
Your faithfully, F</p><p>Master,<br/>
I can't wait any longer. I don’t trust them. How dare Kesuttel said that nobles are responsible for the investigation? I don't think they are even clear about the previous lord’s death. Master, how do you endure working with such foolish fellows? (Noted by the translator: This sentence was crossed out) How silly of me! I should have known earlier. I'm sorry, master. I may not be able to guard the castle for you from now on. But I'll seal the holly shrine properly. I'll write to you when I find a safe place to stay.<br/>
Your faithfully, F<br/>
(Noted by the translator: The handwriting of the letter is sprawling, the translation above may be omitted.)</p><p>Dear master,<br/>
The world is a big book. If I don’t travel and think, then I can only read one page of it. You preached me to read more, now I understand.<br/>
Humans are changing very quickly. I see their potential in the future. I followed them to the north till the Bering Strait, where there is no lives and the hurricane crumpled the ice floes. It takes two months of steam train and carriage from there to the westernmost desert. I felt impatient, it was slow as hell, but the little boys with shoe-shining boxes don’t think so. The sun is so fiery in summer. It’s nothing like the climate of Lokaydonia. The children live in deserts transport the groundwater with camels and hand it over to the patriarch, and get a silver coin once at a time. One day I saw a patriarch tried to hide half the money secretly, I went straight up to him and gave him a hard lesson that he will never forget (don't worry, I've got a decent hand). Every family has to spend a whole day trekking through the desert to meet their daily needs every week, and I don't think you'd like to be in a place like this. In autumn, flame-like leaves spread over the top of the mountain. At the foot of the mountain is the Jinling City. Many black-hair people live in it. I looked thoroughly, you are not here. It's not far from the seas, people told me that there are several tiny islands beyond the seashore, once I go across the end of the mainland. They speak different languages and do not use written characters. That's my last destination, maybe I'll go look for you there, and then I'll stop, take a break, build a house or something, I don't know. Hopefully, when I get there, the pigeon can still find me. Do you think they can fly over the ocean? Master, if I walk even further, I couldn't feel you. Can pigeons still feel me?<br/>
Your faithfully, F</p><p>Dear master,<br/>
It’s been a long time, how are you?<br/>
I set up shelters in a small country at the end of the continent, saving thousands of children and women, as well as injured civilians. Then it attracted too much attention, so I entrusted the errands to some good people and moved to another city. There, I set up a private school where children are taught to read and study. Their language is written in complicated squares, few civilians know how to read. Even I struggled once when I first came across it last century. The war goes on, the kings kept changing their official languages. Recently, it seems to be the one called Hangul alphabet. They were changing fast during different dynasties, and each alphabet can be printed in different fonts, I have recited tens of thousands of these oriental characters and alphabets, and I am still fluent in Latin. What a progress! You should write me back in person.<br/>
Your faithfully, F</p><p>Dearest master,<br/>
I hope the food in the school cafeteria fits your taste! I recharged your student card with 300,000 Won in, which is the square card with a color picture. Please take it with you at the lunchbreak! (I make sure that Shinno will accompany you to use it, I asked specifically) Wish you all the best!<br/>
A Guide to Live in the 21st Century (7th Edition) enclosed.<br/>
Your faithfully, F</p><p>Dear master,<br/>
This is to state my mistakes as followings. I shouldn't disobey your orders and use my dark spare behind your back. My behavior is not only irresponsible to my own health, but also a violation of my promise to you. Even less so, I set a bad example for those young humans. Although my intention is good- I wanted to make a gadget to seal the linking power of you. I made a mistake, and I'll never do it again.<br/>
Your guiltily, F</p><p>Dear master,<br/>
Sorry. Please do punish me. I may have to do it again next week.<br/>
Your guiltily, F</p><p>Dear F,<br/>
When you see this letter, I have gone for good by now. Please don't be overly sad, for you understand that this is my own decision. Your power binding by our contract will vanish soon, I won't worry much, though.<br/>
All that I can give you is the hundred years of memory. Sorry, F, for worrying you all the time. When I stand on the side of mankind, I cannot live up to you. When I live in the castle with you, I cannot take care of the kids. This world is too small to find a balance way, and my heart is too narrow to hold all lives as well as you.<br/>
Live your life the way you hope. Do the things you always want to do. Not just for me, but also for yourself.<br/>
Stay awake, stay sane, stay diligent.<br/>
My blessings are with you through every ray of moonlight, every blink of stars, every drop of water. You are free now. But I will be with you forever.<br/>
Too much to say and too hurried to write, F. I don't think a letter can hold all my words to you of the thousand years. I have to go and stop there now. Vale.<br/>
Your forever, R</p><p> </p><p>End<br/>
2021.1.26 04:18</p><p>Author says<br/>
If you are really fond of this story, please click “translate” and see what I want to say about the relationship between Rai and Frankenstein. I’m too tired to translate another chapter! But always remember, tons of Chinese fans are creating fabulous fan work in LOFTER! I hope I can see more of them on other platforms, too!<br/>
A Noblesse fan, since 2014</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>部分灵感来自于说唱歌手法老的《亲密爱人》。<br/>《大贵族》陪伴了我的高三，让无聊乏味的备考生活多了一分奇幻和期盼。甚至，我记得很清楚，高考第二天休息间隙我还在回味漫画中二人的对话。后来上大学，漫画仍然在连载，我加了一个QQ群，每周就蹲在群里看提前下发的外网剧透。网上找不到什么同好，整个世界的读者似乎就只有这白来个群友。百度到的一两篇fan fictions，我截了屏翻来覆去地看。不知不觉，漫画完结了，不知不觉，我工作了，四年前写的一篇同人天天有新消息提示，网友们说《大贵族》动漫化第一季了。我收藏了A站的页面，没再打开。一个百无聊赖的下午，我点开《大贵族》第一集，那个瞬间，无数旧时光顺着网线向我涌来，青春的热血涌上心头，仿佛从未消退。<br/>书信是人类最原始的通讯工具之一，也是十二世纪欧洲学术作品的重要部分。中世纪羊皮昂贵，拉丁文识字率低，领主们会聘请僧侣或文吏来手写，基督教早期领袖也用信件传达命令、处理交易活动。同时期的南宋，文人用书札来沟通学术讨论，官方甚至形成了各地马车与驿站的邮驿系统，提高了平民通信的效率。欧洲文人热爱写信和编书信集子，东亚文人则中意情长纸短，“陌上花开，可缓缓归矣”。<br/>二人共度近千年的时光，矫情的话语自是不必现于笔端的，感情说出口仿佛就是过线。所以弗兰克斯坦在信中说风说雨，描述府邸的阳光和森林的风景给莱杰罗听，唯独不说想你。在漫长的等待与寻找的岁月里，弗兰克斯坦从西欧找到远东，“飓风将浮冰都吹起了褶皱”，又从西伯利亚南下，“太阳是火红而炽热的”趟过丝绸之路的沙漠，走到绿洲——古都南京，“火焰似的红叶铺满了山头，山脚下是金陵城”，那时这正是世界上最辉煌的文明之一，他不可能不去这里。南京离黄海还有三百多公里，但是他不觉得远，因为他已经把整个欧亚大陆都走遍了，最后只剩下海对岸的离岛，东瀛之地。最终，命中注定地，他会在大陆角落一隅定局，守着一个战火中风雨飘摇的小城。不再焦虑，他用余生修行般地等候一个奇迹，期盼能用最娴熟的语气，再称呼他一声“主人”。这等待的时间甚至比他守护那人的时间还要久，于是他记得他的教导，向阳向善，守望人类，至死方休。<br/>虽然莱杰罗苏醒后看起来呆呆萌萌，但事实上也是位历经沧桑的长者了。他的每个决定，自然是深思熟虑，不会后悔。提笔给他最忠诚的灵魂伴侣写生前遗书时，他似有千百个字想要嘱咐，又觉得一切都在不言中了。“要说的太多，信纸太短，一封家书写不下千年时光，我就先行一步，到此为止。”言语之间，是一种“你我之间，不必多谈”的默契。他只是有略微遗憾，没有办法满足弗兰克斯坦的安全感，再多多陪伴他几年。因为选择了众生，他就无法选择弗兰克斯坦。这是他作为大贵族的责任，他知道这一点，也知道弗兰克斯坦清楚这一点。弗兰克斯坦无比爱护属于自己的东西，在这个故事中，莱杰罗又何尝不是他自己的东西呢，所以他把主人放在心尖上，任何人都说不得碰不得，天王老子也不行。莱杰罗默许了他的占有欲，最后勉励和告诫他，“保持清醒，保持理智，保持勤奋。”离开了主人的弗兰克斯坦，仍然是一个独立而强大的人，他会继续在地球上度过这一生，没有什么再能伤害他，直到哪天活够了，他会放下一切追随主人。<br/>我并不觉得死亡对他们来说是如何痛苦的结局。万物皆有一死，我们何苦去抱怨一个众生终将迎来的结局。而在这之前，做了哪些事情，给他人留下了什么样的回忆，这才是他们在意的事情。在永眠这件事上，只不过有一方会先走一点，如此而已。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>